Fantendo Football Leauge/Season 1/Fixtures/Super Sunday/2
Fantendo Football League hosted it's second Super Sunday with PushoPoké v Illogical and Flame-Scotland v Lios Lions. PushoPoké v Illogical Pre-Match Both sides wanted there last games of the season to be a win. Team PushoPoké were the slight favorites after a recent poor form by Illogical FC. First-Half Kick off '5 - Besh tackles Kanow and runs up the field and passes to Pesh on the wing who crosses in Besh heads in! GOAL! '11 - 3.14 somehow crosses the ball upfield Pikachu heads, but the ball cleared out quickly by Olivalley. '38 - Magikarp somehow crashes in to 3.14 both are oddly sent off. COULD BE A BRAWL HERE! '39 - Silence, silence's the brawl. Half Time Second-Half '57 Silence's cross is just wide. '61 Pesh passes to Pashie to Pikachu and crosses in but, Vincent Eggie heads it over. '81 Kanow shoots in from the half-way line... blocked by Bashie. '90+1 Surchin passes to pikachu to Buneary and a far pass to Pashie shoots, off the line by Rise. '90+2 Platina just fires to his right. Good chance for Platina for the comeback. '90+5 Rise shoots just in the opposite half. Blocked by Besh falls in the path of Pikachu who clears it for the last kick of the game. Flame Scotland v Lios Lions Pre-Match Pre-Match all what was needed for Team Flame-Scotland was a draw/win. Team Lios Lions already have got 3rd place. Which qualifies them to play teams such as AEK Athens, LA Galaxy and Bolton Wanderers. Along with Fourth Place, Second and First. Kick-off '14 - Samuel Think fires the ball up, the keeper runs out, but catches it outside the 18 yard box, it's a free-kick. '17 - Baby Clyde slides in Samuel Think a yellow card tackle. '32 - King Boo heads a low cross saved by Little Mac tapped to Donny Metals who smacks the ball up field, but kicked out by Fire Master. '43 - TBA shoots after a Andy Pasta cross. It is saved by Bowser. '45+1 - Clyde shoots in the top left corner GOLDEN STUFF! 1-0 '45+2 - Clyde tackles Andy Pasta dribbles and shoots GOAL AMAZING 2-0 '45+3 - Angry Andy Pasta Shoots straight away as he recives the ball GOAL! 2-1! '45+4 - Baby Clyde booked for a standing tackle on Donny Metals. Half-Time '46 - TBC with a volley from a Donny Metals corner. 2-2. '48 - Banana Jr. shoots wide! '49 - Padge passes to Donny Metals and Ella Metals makes a long run, ball is passed back to Padge who fires in a long ball Ella with the Volley... 2-3! '54 - Ella Metals is tackled by Yoshi, no booking. '58 - King Boo shoots, just over the bar. '60 - Yoshi shoots, easy save by Donny Metals. '64 - Baby Yoshi shoots, Samuel Think misses the header, but it goes out for a throw-in! '72 - TBC passes to Cubby Kid, does a Maradona turn past Baby Yoshi passes to TBA, hits the post. Benjamin Metals with a rebound, blocked by Fire Master Cubby Kid tries a chance! GOAL! 2-4! '73 - TBC Tries again to get a goal. Over the bar. '74 - Benjamin Metals Crosses TBC passes to TBA GOAL! 2-5. '76 - Fire Master crosses in Snow Master with the header GOAL! But, Little Mac touches it with his fingertips! 3-5 '77 - Fire Maser crosses again Clyde Heads in GOAL! THE SHORTEST TIME BETWEEN GOALS THE SEASON. A QUATER OF A MINUTE! 4-5 '78 - Cubby Kid shoots quickly blocked by his own player TBC. '79 - TBA is tackled by Snow Master passes to Fire Master to Clyde dribbles shoots GOAL! 5-5 '85 - Benjamin Metals heads in a corner and it is in It's in Unbelivable! 5-6. '87 - Flame Scotland being booed and Fire Master is off for a slide tackle on Donny Metals. '88 - Clyde tries a shot as he touches the ball from the rubbish, rubbish Little Mac free-kick Samuel Think Slides the ball away. Hits the post and Roll's in! It could of supposed to be a Samuel Think pass, 6-6 Wow. '89- Corner to '90+2 - A corner Little Mac punches away it falls in the path of Banana Jr, IT'S IN 7-6! Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Stelios7 Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 1